


Disappearing Act

by skippingreelsofrhyme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippingreelsofrhyme/pseuds/skippingreelsofrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat is really proud of the first hickey he ever gave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing Act

                “Mmf… Chat. Your ring is beeping.”

                “… … … No it’s not.”

                “Chat it is, you gotta go,” Marinette gave a half-hearted shove at the masked superhero who was presently sucking on her neck. He reacted with a small bite. “Ow. Quit it!”

                “Princess,” Chat drew back with a groan. “I’m not done with my masterpiece.”

                “The canvas doth protest.”

                “I don’t wanna go,” Chat whined. Marinette lightly ran her hand up his side, making him wriggle from the tickling. “Augh! Stop!”

                “You gotta go!” she said, raising her eyebrows. Chat looked over at her pleadingly. She crossed her arms and kept eye contact. Finally, Chat looked away with a sigh.

                “Okay,” he moped. He pulled his costume back up over his shoulders, concealing the hickey on his collarbone that Marinette had given him earlier that evening. Marinette lightly kissed his jaw. “I just don’t see why you got to finish _your_ turn.”

                “Yeah whatever, Chat,” said Marinette, tilting her head to show him what he’d done, pointing at the purple mark on her neck. Chat smugly grinned. It was a pretty good one. Easily his best yet. It was pretty big without being blotchy and ugly. The colors were shaping up pretty nicely, too. He got up, still smug, very eager to see what it looked like the next day. Unbeknownst to Marinette, he’d see her at school in a matter of hours. He was practically shivering with antici-

                “Bye Marinette,” said Chat, leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips and a peck on her neck. He climbed out of her room giving her a wink, which was met with an eyeroll, and jumped down into an inconspicuous alley to transform. Good thing he lived so close to Marinette’s family’s bakery. Whistling, he began to stroll down the street.

                “I don’t need this,” were the first words out of Plagg’s mouth, emerging from Adrien’s front pocket. He casually raised a hand to push him back down, as if it was only a piece of paper in his pocket instead of some weirdass talking transforming tiny black cat. “I don’t need that either.”

                “Come on, Plagg,” said Adrien, fishing his dud Bluetooth out of his pocket. He really preferred if the random citizens of Paris didn’t think he was a nutso who talked to himself while walking down the street. “You know for a fact that I give you more cheese whenever I go see her.”

                “Honestly, it’s a wonder I’m not fat,” pouted Plagg from inside his pocket.

                “You could always just… Not eat so much,” countered Adrien, giving a half-smile/wave combo to some girls who evidentially recognized him. They shrieked and melted as Adrien turned the corner.

                “Like hell I’m giving up the only joy I get out of your awful fifteen-year-old smooching sessions!”

                “I’ll bet this kinda thing is nothing new for you, you’ve lived for like, ever. I’m sure some other Chat Noir has done the same thing.”

                “And you wanna know how much I enjoyed it _then_?” Adrien didn’t merit that with an answer. He knew that he was pushing Plagg into doing something that, really, he _didn’t_ need. And that didn’t help with the slight guilt that came with the knowledge that Plagg had to put up with shit like this for his whole, like, existence, probably. But literally none of that was gonna stop him from being the knight in shining armour for his ladylove. Speaking of which, his Lady super did _not_ know anything about him (as Chat) and Marinette. She would certainly chew him out and say he could never see her again (as Chat). It would be different, he surmised, if he had a girlfriend in his civilian form. He doubted his Lady would actually care. She might even be happy knowing he has a life outside of superheroism. Coming up to his mansion, Adrien scurried around to the side to scale the wall of the castle. He didn’t need Nathalie to know about his evening engagements with some girl neither she nor her employer knew. Landing with a soft thud on the inside, Adrien could hear Plagg whisper from inside his shirt.

                “ _We’re in_.”

                “Shh,” Adrien hushed. Fortunately his father did not employ a large staff, preferring his privacy, so Adrien could sneak in a side door that led to a side staircase which led to his room. It was a pretty sweet setup, actually. He took a thing of disgusting cheese from his mini-fridge and set it down as Plagg jumped up out of his pocket to dive into the revolting stuff. Adrien drifted back over to his bed and flopped down on it. He folded his hands behind his head and dreamily sighed. He went through his mental checklist: do homework, afternoon photoshoot, eat dinner, go see Marinette, go home and daydream about Marinette. Only one thing left to do, so he kicked off his shoes and climbed under his covers, trying to ignore the gulping sounds coming from his desk. He tucked his hands under his head, the very picture of innocence, as he replayed all of Chat Noir and Marinette’s hot makeout sessions, slowly falling asleep.

 

-

 

                “Hey dude,” called Nino, coming over to Adrien as he stepped out of his car.

                “Good morning, Nino,” Adrien smiled, returning his friend’s gentle fistbump. Why was Nino always so gentle with the fistbumps? Was he afraid of breaking his delicate model friend? When Chat and Ladybug pounded it, they really pounded it. Adrien had multiple times gone home to bruised knuckles. Maybe Nino had noticed and decided to go easy on him. Adrien was suddenly swayed with emotion and love for his best (and kind of only) friend.

                (A couple years later, it would only take exactly one (1) drink for Adrien to start crying and gushing about how much he loved and depended on Nino’s friendship. It would take exactly four (4) drinks for Nino to return with an, “I love you too, man.”)

                “Girl, what’s UP!” Alya’s voice rang out across the courtyard, likely greeting her best friend. Adrien whipped his head around so hard, his longish hair hit Nino in the face.

                “Ow! Dude, what the fuck.” Adrien didn’t answer, as he’d locked his eyes on the object of his (Chat’s) affections. Marinette was wearing a very sweet little jumper with a cornflower blue floral print. It buttoned up the front with big yellow buttons, and had a cutesy peter pan collar. She almost certainly made it herself. But wait… Adrien squinted his eyes. There was no hickey to be seen. He was sure that where he’d put it would have shown with the outfit she had on. Like, right on her neck. Her whole neck was showing! Where was the hickey. Nino elbowed Adrien, jostling him from his scrutiny. “Dude, the bell rang?”

                “Oh, yeah. Sorry, Nino,” Adrien said, ducking his head, hoping his friend hadn’t seen who he’d been staring so intensely at. “Let’s go.”

                Unfortunately, they got to class after Marinette had already sat down, allowing Adrien only the briefest opportunity to look for the seemingly absent mark he (Chat) had made on her yesterday. She was looking down at her paper, allowing his glance to be unnoticed, but even at this close proximity, he couldn’t see anything! Did he do it wrong? From what it looked like yesterday, there should have at least been some discoloration. Adrien sat down in his usual seat, and tightly gripped his pencil. He was super self-conscious about his kissing skills. He had never ever kissed anybody before in his whole life, and for all of Chat’s bravado, he was just a weenie 15 year old trying to romance his first girlfriend. A shiver ran down his spine. Girlfriend? Was that was what she was to him (Chat)? Distracted by this new thought, Adrien spent the rest of class doodling wedding invitation-esque combinations of his and Marinette’s names.

 

-

 

                “Dude, so then I totally exploded him and BOOM I won just like that,” Nino gesticulated as he described some video game conquest he’d made.

                “Uh-huh,” replied Adrien noncommittally. The two were walking down the hallway to go to their lockers before the next class started. Nino stopped at his locker.

                “See ya in class,” he waved as Adrien continued on. He passed his locker (he didn’t need anything anyways) and casually walked up to where Marinette was hanging about her locker.

                “Hey Marinette,” he said, giving her a friendly friend smile. She looked up at him, seemingly spooked.

                “H-hi Adrien!” she sputtered, turning a bit pink. She gave a half-wave, which came across as awkward, given their close position. “Wh-what’s up?”

                “Oh, nothing,” he replied nonchalantly. He glanced down at Marinette’s neck, which, despite its purpleness of yesterday, was pinkish-pale as usual. “I uh, like your jumper.”

                “Thank you!” Marinette chirped. She looked down, playing with her collar. The fidgeting did not magically reveal a hickey. “I was uh, looking for something cute to do with these buttons. They match the yellow centres of the flowers.”

                “Cool,” said Adrien, smiling as the bell rang. Marinette stammered something about class, and scurried off. Adrien scowled to himself. _He_ still had _her_ hickey. Right on his collarbone where she put it, unlike the missing one on her neck. He (Chat) would have to visit her that evening to confirm some suspicions.

 

-

 

                “No way. No way!” Marinette chattered on her phone, wrapped in a towel. “Oh okay, yeah.”

                “Beautiful night, isn’t it, Princess?” Chat Noir’s soothing voice crooned through the skylight of Marinette’s room. She squeaked, and almost dropped her towel, then in trying to save it, almost dropped her phone, but managed to hold everything together.

                “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she chirped into the receiver. She covered it before hissing, “God, Chat!”  
                Chat took this as an invitation in. He slid down the staircase into the pink bedroom of his _Girlfriend_. Who had a magically disappearing hickey. Chat plopped down in a comfy chair while Marinette finished her phone call. As she turned around to look for something, her wet hair moved to the side, revealing a huge dark purple mark on her neck. Chat’s jaw dropped.

                “Yeah. Yeah! Okay, see you tomorrow. Love you too, Alya.” Marinette clicked her end call button and turned around to face Chat, one hand sassily on her hip. Chat’s mouth was still open.

                “Chat, I’m kind of feeling like you’ve seen me in less. Surprised I shower?”

                “Y-your hickey.”

                “Huh?” Marinette glanced down, twisting her hair away from it. “What about it?”

                “I uh,” Chat composed himself before continuing. “I happened to pass by you today.”

                “Oh?” Marinette raised an eyebrow. Ooh bad excuse.

                “As Chat Noir, you see. I got a bad tip there was an akuma,” he elaborated. Marinette didn’t seem convinced, but he dug this hole and he was gonna keep lying in it. “So I was on my merry way, when I passed you, and I just so _happened_ to notice that, uh, your hickey was… Not there.”

                “Chat,” Marinette said, leaning forward, a concerned look on her face. “I was wearing makeup.”

                “Oh,” Chat squeaked after a few moments of complete and utter silence. How. Could he be. So stupid. He felt like repeatedly smacking himself upside the head. All day long he’d been so preoccupied with it not being there that he hadn’t even considered _why_ or _how_. He was sure he was bright red. Marinette sighed and shook her head. “Well, since you’re here, do you wanna brush my hair for me?”

                “S-sure,” said Chat. Marinette sat down in front of him, handing him a brush. He gently worked through her wet hair, and sighed with relief that she wasn’t mad. For whatever reason. Or something. It was just good to be sitting in his girlfriend’s room, listening to her music while brushing her hair, and every so often catching a glimpse of the evidence that he’d been there before.

**Author's Note:**

> -pation ;)


End file.
